Smile for Me
by xAngelicNightmare
Summary: Amuto- the coupling says it all xD, one-shot Please R&R!


**This idea just popped outta nowhere, so here I am typing it. The pairing in Amuto!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Smile for Me**

"New school, new people…" I murmured to myself as I looked at the gigantic building in front of me. It seemed to loom over me, as if trying to intimidate me. Well, it was successful, I can tell you that much. I walked in, my head hung low. I cowered, afraid of all the new faces. "How would things go? Will anyone be my friend? Will they laugh at me?" I thought, my hands clammy from the nervous perspiration. Looking around, I saw the little groups of people, chatting away with their friends, oblivious to me. Quickly and silently I sat in a secluded corner, hoping not to attract any attention. My hope was soon slaughtered by my new teacher, as she called me up to introduce myself. I walked up, slowly, wishing I could become invisible. The torture and embarrassment climaxed as I stood silently before the class, The eyes of the students crucially analyzing me. A few snickered as I whispered my name, my voice hoarse and shaky. Comments about my hair, my clothes, and my height flew silently throughout the room. The teacher, oblivious to both the hurtful comments and my growing fear, told me to speak up. Snickers started to spread like wildfire. I couldn't take it anymore, the fluttering butterflies in my stomach were now creating a tornado. Tears toppled over the edge and started trickling down my warm cheeks. I ran out of the classroom, shutting the door loudly behind me. No one came out, to call me back, to give me a second chance, so I kept running.

Finally, I ended my escape in a park. Looking at my new surroundings, I sighed. 'This is wrong. I should be there, in class, facing my fears.' Explaining to myself wasn't going to do any good, so I simply sat down under a tree and let my thoughts wander. As I was beginning to doze off, a voice caused me to jump. "What's wrong?" called the deep voice. I looked up to see a boy, who appeared to be my age, looking at me with a mixed expression. Worry was apparent, but a smirk was also present. His deep blue eyes bore into my own honey ones, asking thousands of silent questions. "Huh?" came my reply. He plopped down on the green, shaded area next to me. "You look worried." I am worried. First day of school, and I break into hysterics in front of the whole class. "I might be…" I trailed off, not sure if to tell this to a complete stranger. A part of me knew better than to talk to a stranger, but a bigger part of me wanted to spill out my problems to this person, who apparently seemed to care, at least more than any one else at the time. "You a rebel? I mean, cutting school and all." Me a rebel? Ha, that'd be the day. This guy couldn't read an open book. "I'm a wimp." "Huh?" This time it was him who was dumbfounded. "It was my first day in my new school, and I, being the wimp I am, started crying in in front of the whole class!" He nodded knowingly and replied, "That can be so embarrassing for a little kid." "Little kid?!?! I'm 15!" He looked shocked for a second, then embarrassed, then brought back the plain, emotionless expression he had been sporting since the start of our conversation. "Oh. Why?" Well, honestly, I didn't know the answer to this myself. "I don't know. So many people just scare me. I can't talk to anyone without being extremely nervous." "You're talking to me." "But you're easy to talk to!" "So pretend they're me." "Will that work?" "It will" he reassured. I nodded slowly, and the boy smiled. I decided to go back, to the classroom, and introduce myself as I should have. I got up and started towards my school. "Hey!" I halted and turned to see the boy, who was running towards me. His hand brushed mine and he said, "Read it when you're over your fear." I looked back, puzzled, and he simply ran out of the park. I looked in my hand and there was a piece of paper, neatly folded so that it fit in the palm of my hand. I clutched the paper tightly and ran out of the park as well, confidence running through me and I made my way to the school building.

Walking slowly, I made my way to the classroom once again. I touched the knob and pulled my hand back. Remembering the smile the boy had given me, I twisted the knob and the door flew open. Eyes immediately looked at the disturbance, me. Whispers flew everywhere, once again, but this time they were thrown to the side by me. Nothing will stop me now. I walked to the front of the room, clutching the paper tightly, and faced the people who had once scared the daylight out of me. The teacher stared at me, speechless. I cleared my throat and began. "My name is Hinamori Amu and I'm 15 years old. Nice to meet you all" I said, now with much more confidence. Smiles met me and my heart soared. I looked around the room, at the now friendly faces. One face caught my attention. A face with midnight blue eyes, eyes that even though I had seen for only a short while, had imprinted me and made me into a new person in only a few minutes time. I stared in awe as the boy held up a paper. Remembering, I quickly unfolded the note I had received from him and read. "Since I did a favor you, you have to do one for me, right?" I looked up quizzically at him and he simply looked back as I read one. "Just one little thing. I hope you'll be able to do it." I looked back again and he just smiled. And so did I when I read the last part, "Smile for me."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Please R&R!!**


End file.
